


Check Yes Or No

by KittooningMalijah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Check Yes Or No, F/M, George Strait - Freeform, Pointless fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/KittooningMalijah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Jo Harvelle both attend Hughes Elementary School, and she's a bit shy about asking him a question, so she passes him a note in the middle of class. Inspired by the song by George Strait. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Yes Or No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterTrencher (DisnerdingAvenger)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisnerdingAvenger/gifts).



> My first fic for the fandom, written because country music is way more inspiring than it needs to be.

Jo Harvelle's blonde hair was done up in pigtails, thick pink elastic bands holding them in place. She was sat next to her neighbor, Dean Winchester, on the school bus on the way to their first day of third grade at Hughes Elementary school. While Jo was glad she wasn't stuck next to someone she didn't know, Dean was cute - and cute boys have _cooties_. Besides, if he was going to sit by her, the least he could do was talk to  _her_ instead of his little brother in the seat next to them.

"Dean?" Keeping her voice quiet enough that he wouldn't hear her with the noise around them on the crowded bus, she put her hand on his arm to pull his attention toward her. It only took a few moments for Sam to direct his attention to another conversation, and when she was sure no one was looking their way, she leaned over to hesitantly meet his cheek with her lips. The look of shock on his face when she pulled back made Jo smile. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Only grown-ups were allowed to kiss each other, and she had just broken one of her mommy's favorite rules - don't kiss a Winchester boy. Oops?

* * *

 

Going back into the classroom after lunch, she got to her seat first and wrote neatly on a piece of paper, reaching over to pass it to Dean beside her just as Mr. Novak started to talk about stars and moon and other things in the sky. "MIss Harvelle, Mister Winchester, how is it it's only the first day of school and you're both already disrupting class?" Both of them tried to figure out what the word 'disrupting' meant as he walked toward their desks and took the refolded paper from Dean's desk.

Of course, the elder Winchester brother had already opened the note, and read it before it could be taken.

 _Do you love me?_  
 _Do you wanna be my friend?_  
 _If you do, don't be afraid to take me by the hand.  
_ _I think this is how love goes, check yes or no._

The two smaller words below had carefully drawn boxes beside them, and as Mr. Novak walked away, Jo saw that the box next to  _yes_ had a dark green check mark in it, the exact color of Dean Winchester's favorite colored pencil.


End file.
